


There's enough space for you (in my heart)

by fabulousinez



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the gang but not enough to tag, but yeah, i got feels when writing this, i guess, im gonna stop talking now, oh well, so they share a bed, thats it, this ship is ruining my life, very innocently because i cant really write anything more heated, you have to work with what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto’s hotel messes up his reservation so he has to sleep with Sousuke, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's enough space for you (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspiration struck me and this piece was born. Not exactly how I imagined but it ended up much better than what I had thought, so it’s a win. Enjoy!

"I’m really sorry, Yamazaki-kun, for troubling you" – Makoto mumbled as he stepped into the small minimal apartement – "I really didn’t know what to do and when I called Haru, Rin who was also there gave me your number and I’m really thankful for your help, I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t picked up the phone, I’d probably be still looking at places to stay and –"

"Tachibana, you’re rambling" – Sousuke smiled at Makoto – "Really, it’s no problem. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t help you out?" - he closed the door of the flat – "Now come on in, I’ll show you around."

To say that Makoto would have been ost if salvation hadn’t come was an understatement. The poor boy would probably have been mislead and ended up in one of those shady clubs of Tokyo if he hadn’t called Sousuke. And despite his looks and somehow scowling expressions, Sousuke was a nice man, who helped oldladies with their groceries bags and once he even bought chocolate for a whimpering kid of the flat next to his because all of his friends were playing at the park and he couldn’t. So yeah, he wasn’t a bad person.

So when he received a call from a desperate Makoto, who had just landed in Tokyo and discovered that his hotel had messed up his reservation, and another one from Rin, threatning him if he didn’t help Makoto, he wasn’t in a position to say no.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-kun, really" – Makoto said once again while they were eating dinner. Ifit was anyone else repeating himself so much, Sousuke would have already told him off, but he just knew that it was how Makoto worked. Their last year of high-school in Iwatobi had thaught him that. Makoto Tachibana: always apologising even when it wasn’t his fault.

"So, Tachibana, what his your business in Tokyo? If I’m correct, you were working in Iwatobi SC…"

"Oh, and I am" – the backstroke swimmer flashed him his most amazing smile, that type of smile a person has when talking about smething they love – "It’s really amazing and the kids are full of life and desire to learn more" – he paused as if remembering a particular good moment and Sousuke couldn’t help but stare at him fondly, as something in his chest grew warmer – "But there’s this lecture about kids and development that I thought it would be helpful to improve my teaching tecniques. The rest of the story you already know" – he finished with a shrug.

Sousuke nodded. It was incredible how the smaller man always put the others before himself. He didn’t think Makotowould be a bad teacher who needed improvement. In Sousuke’s opinion, Makoto would probably be the most well liked teacher in Iwatobi SC. Always so attentive and caring…

After they were done with their meal and the dishes were done (Makoto insisted on doing at least that, in thanks for his hospitality) they decided to call it a night. That was when theproblem began.

"No, seriously, Yamazaki-kun! There’s no way I’d let you sleep on the couch!"

"As if I would let you sleep anywhere but the bed! Tachibana, there’s no discussion."

"Don’t give me the no discussion talk. I’m taking the couch."

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Then we’ll share the bed."

"Then I guess we will."

~

"You do realise I’m not Rin, don’t you, Tachibana? I don’t bite" – Sousuke joked – "There’s no need for you to be so far away."

"I – I just want to give you space, Yamazaki-kun" – Makoto stuttered, his heart beating hard and fast against his chest.

Makoto felt awkward to say the least. Put him sharing a bed with Haru? Tch, they’ve been doing it since they were in diapers! Sharing with Nagisa? That was a crazy experience. Nagisa is a cover thief! With Rei? He quickly fell asleep while listening to Rei’s theories on sharing a bed. Even with Rin he didn’t felt this awkward (ok, maybe they were younger and more innocent, but still). He felt incredibly awkward sharing a bed with Sousuke Yamazaki and even though he had his back turned to the other man to prevent any more awkwardness, Makoto still felt Sousuke’s penetrating and intense gaze on him. It also didn’t help the matter the fact he was wearing Sousuke’sshirtand sweatpants and whenever he moved, a fresh citric scent made his mind go blank.

"Giving me space? I have enough space without you needing to be at the edge of the bed" – Sousuke shook his head. The whole situation was just beyong his belief – "Are you even comfortable?"

"I am, Yamazaki-kun. Thank you for your concern, I really am fine like this."

"Nonsense" – Sousuke retorted – "Come here."

And with that, his long strong arm pulled Makoto to the center of the bed, causing the swimmer to squeak in surprise. Ignoring Makoto’s protests, he snuggled against him, his arm wrapped thightly around the other boy’s slim waist, his head close to the crook of Makoto’s neck, inhaling a sweet yet manly scent that set off an alarm in Sousuke’s body.

"Sleep well, Tachibana" – Sousuke whispered into Makoto’s neck, loving how the tiny hairs at the back of his neck rose.  
"Y – You too, Yamazaki-kun."

And with the beat of Makoto’s heartbeat as a lullaby, Sousuke fell asleep.

~

There was a weight on Sousuke’s chest when he woke up the next morning. It was not uncomfortable, but there was something pressing down on his bladder and his usual morning boner needed to be taken care of. Stilll rubbing the groginess of the sleepiness out of his eyes, he heard a deep sigh and whatever was on top on him moved, tickling his neck with it.

That was when Sousuke opened his eyes and encountered a sound asleep Makoto on top of him, his arm stretched over his stomach, his head resting peacefully on his chest, not to mention the leg intertwined with his own and the tanned skin of a defined chest revealed by a lifted shirt. It was all too endearing – and very tempting – and Sousuke could goon it for days but he really needed to use the loo and there was no other way to do it without waking up Makoto.

"Tachibana" – Sousuke whispered softly, his hand running slowly up and down on Makoto’s side – "Tachibana" – Makoto stirred – "I’m really sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom."

Makoto blinked his eyes a couple of time, before finally opening them, a flash of counsciousness passing through them.  
"Oh! I’m so sorry, Yamazaki-kun! I – I didn’t meant for this to happen" – he was stumbling on his words, a crimson blush tinting his cheeks, ears and neck – "Oh God! I’m so embarassed! Please forgive me, Yamazaki-kun!"

"Relax, Tachibana" – Sousuke snorted. The other man was too precious for his own good – "it’s not a big deal" – he showed his best smile to Makoto and chuckled to himself at the sight of Makoto’s blush spreading further.

After all the unnecessary apologises, showers taken and stomachs full (it had been one of Sousuke’s best breakfasts since he had moved to Tokyo to join the police force and Sousuke was glad Makoto insisted on doing the only meal he could do without setting fire to anything), they left the small apartement. When they reached the street, Souske knew they ahd to part ways but somehow he wanted Makoto to himself just a little while longer.

"For how long are you going to stay in Tokyo?" - he asked with feigned unconcen.

"Three more days."

"And what are you going to about your hotel?"

"Just have to look for another" – that smile was making Sousuke feel dizzy.

"You can stay here. It’llbe no problem."

"What? Oh no, I can’t extend your generosity. You’e been very kind, Yamazaki-kun."

"So I guess this is where we part."

"I guess it is. I cannot thank you enough Yamazaki-kun. Thank you."

"Anytime. Anyways, I’ll see you around."

Sousuke turned his back to the gree-eyes man, cursing himelf for not finding a way to keep in touch with Makoto and walked a few meters until someone grabbed his sleeve making him stop.

"Yamazaki-kun, please wait!"

"What is wrong, Tachibana? Did you forget something?"

"No, no! I was just wondering that maybe, if you want, you can show me around a bit? It’d be a waste coming here and not seeing a thing."

"Oh!" - Sousuke was surprised, but quickly recovered – "Yes, of course! On two conditions, though."

"Anything" – Makoto smiled.

"You have to stop calling me Yamazaki-kun. Call me Sousuke, Sou, anything less formal.

"Alright. Then you’ll have to call me Makoto. What’s the other condition?

"You have to cook me at least once more that delicious breakfast."

The smile Sousuke received was blinding and when he got to work he thought that the day had started really well. Really really well, indeed.


End file.
